


Sleepy Evening

by Noahofbond18



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahofbond18/pseuds/Noahofbond18
Summary: It's been an exhausting day and all Grey Hat wants to do is relax. Thankfully, he's got two lovely people to help him do just that.





	Sleepy Evening

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much in the way of Fanfiction for this AU and that sucks cause it's amazing! so here, a gift for one of my favorite tumblr artists and creators. enjoy x3

A soft sigh left the eldritch’s lips as he slowly closed the large front doors behind him. It had been an exhausting day... and all Grey Hat wanted to do now was relax. Perhaps with some tea or some other warm liquid. Something nice and plain was preferable. He was not one for excitement after all. Not unless he had his glasses off of course, but he wasn’t going to be taking them off anytime soon. Not today. 

“Grey’s back! Hi!” Yamentia happily ran up to him and threw her arms around his slim waist. He looked down at her once her arms were around him.

“Yes… I'm home.” He said boredly. “And I've had a long day of work, so if you could so kindly get off, I would like to have a relaxing evening.” 

“Aw, but I wanna relax with you!” She pouted up at him. Grey Hat looked down at her and sighed softly, placing a hand on her soft white hair and petting it gently. 

“Very well... get Clug. We can do so together.” She squealed happily and skipped off to find the scientist. Grey Hat went to the kitchen and began retrieving snacks and such for the three of them. Or, well, for himself and Yamentia. Since Clug could only eat through tubes... but perhaps he could accommodate for that as well? He didn’t want either of his significant others to be left out. So he got one bag of the puréed foods that Clug liked and brought that along.

Then he went to the family room where both Clug and Yamentia were waiting with blankets wrapped around them. Both were already arguing about which show they’d watch tonight and whether or not they would use Clug’s head or the actual tv.

“Which one of you chose the tv show last time?” Grey Hat asked. He had his own way of being fair to both of his lovers. One got to choose the tv show, and the other got to choose whether Clug’s head or the tv was used to watch the tv show. Each time they watched tv together, they swapped between who decided what. 

“Yamentia chose what we watched last time.” Clug huffed loudly. “But I don’t want to use the actual tv! It’s more fun to use my head!” Grey Hat knew that the scientist liked the attention he received. Plus, he could usually control volume and such since it was his head.

“You know it's Yamentia’s turn to choose whether we watch the tv or your head. It's your turn to choose the tv show. Next time you can choose whether we use your head or not,” Grey Hat said.

“Unless of course, you forfeit your rights to choosing the tv show to Yamentia tonight and then you may choose to use your head instead of the television” he added. Clug’s screen glitched and the green turned to red. 

“Why can’t we just pick both things?” Clog asked with a glare. 

“Because that isn’t how we agreed to do things.” 

“If it bothers you two that much, we can use your head.” The fluffy haired female pouted at him.

“The way we do things is to make it fair for both of you instead of having one of you have all the power” Grey said. “I do not like when either of you get upset.” He added. They looked at each other before sighing softly. That made sense... and they both knew it. Eventually, they both finally picked out what they were watching and that they were using the normal tv this time. “Think of it this way, since we are using the normal tv, I can keep my arms wrapped around both of you.” The eldritch told Clug, pressing a kiss to the side of his screen. Hearts appeared on the screen as Clug let out a giggle. 

“Okay… okay…” He purred as he took the remote and switched it to the right channel. Yamentia got a big blanket and draped it over the three of them as they cuddled, and watched their tv show. Grey Hat wrapped an arm around each of them, a hand on Yamentia’s head and on Clug’s waist. He used a tendril to drink his tea so he didn’t have to release his two lovers.

Grey Hat could be doing many things right now. He could be reading a novel, writing poetry about the meaning of life, creating a drab painting that symbolized how unexciting life is without color, or perhaps he could be playing an instrument. However, there was no other place he would rather be then right here with the two people he loved. Though it was limited... he did feel happy being here in between the warmth of the two humans he’d chosen as his own. 

The three of them ended up falling asleep on the couch, the tv still on. Clug’s head had slipped from Grey’s shoulder, onto his lap and Yamentia’s grip on his arm was weak now.   
Here, Grey was comfortable. He could sleep here, with these two every night. Even though sleep was simply a social construct to him. He did not actually need it. But he was so relaxed, it was easy for him to fall asleep. He could always count on these two to assist him after an exhausting day... he couldn’t help but smile slightly in his sleep as he held them both close.


End file.
